Recently, several studies have focused on the potential use of essential oils in biological control of microorganisms and different insect pests. The essential oils may be more rapidly degraded in the environment than synthetic compounds, and some have increased specificity that favors beneficial insects. Their action against stored product insects has been extensively studied. Despite most promising properties, problems related to essential oil volatility, poor water solubility, and aptitude for oxidation have presented a real problem that made essential oil formulations difficult to use as control systems and eventually apply to the target environment.